


Canvas I

by Session_Beat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Session_Beat/pseuds/Session_Beat





	Canvas I

Saeko es una chica un tanto rara, según dice ella, siempre haciendo rayadero en su libreta, pues tiene una enorme afición por las artes, sobre todo la ilustración. Bokune es como más del estilo pensativo y vigilante, pero al igual que Saeko, le gustaba hacer trazos con lápiz, bolígrafo o colores. Ambos se han conocido en la escuela de arquitectura. 

Un día en las primeras semanas del 3 semestre de la carrera, les tocó formar equipo de trabajo entre ellos y dos compañeros más, terminado el trabajo dos semanas después, de los cuatro que se habían reunido casi a diario para hacer el proyecto, sólo Saeko y Bokune comenzaron a frecuentarse más. Y es que Bokune había visto los trabajos artísticos de ella y se quedó sorprendido de lo bien que lo hacía. A Saeko no le parecía mala persona en absoluto, y ella pronto comenzó a tenerle más confianza.

Poco después, caminando fuera del campus, charlando se centraron en lo que les gustaría hacer de su vida:  
-Saeko: Ya casi terminamos de estudiar la carrera, ¿te seguirás dedicando a ello?  
-Bokune: Si, es lo más probable, ya he estado investigando para poder entregar mi papelería y conseguir un trabajo, sino pues tendré que ingeniármelas de otro modo.  
-Yo si quisiera dedicarme un tiempo a trabajar en esto, pero lo mío siento que es más pintar, pero en estos tiempos no creo que sea tan fácil dedicarse de lleno a eso.  
-Mira, que curioso, a mí también me gustaría dedicarle más tiempo a eso de pintar y dibujar. De hecho quisiera conseguir dinero extra para contratar una modelo.  
-¿Una modelo? … ¡Ahh!, ya veo… una modelo. (Dijo un poco despacio)  
-A no ser claro, que tú quieras ser mi modelo… ¡naaa! , sólo bromeo, tranquila… ya esta te pusiste toda seria, jajaja.  
-Pues pues, no es tan gracioso, las modelos cobran y aparte se… se…  
-¿qué?  
-Se quitan la ropa. No te hagas el tonto.  
-Yo nunca dije nada sobre quitarse la ropa… Pero es una buena idea Saeko. Eres genial.  
-Ni lo sueñes, pervertido.  
-Bueno, sería una interesante experiencia para los dos… eso creo. Bueno, ya me voy, ahí viene mi bus. Te cuidas.

Bokune se marchó mientras Saeko se quedó pensativa en la acera esperando su transporte que la llevaría al museo de la ciudad, había una exposición sobre arte y no pensaba perdérselo por nada.  
Durante su recorrido por la exhibición del museo, Saeko miraba las pinturas, esculturas y todo cuanto podía, pero su mente no dejaba de tener cierto eco en lo que había dicho su amigo. 

Pasaron las semanas y no se había vuelto a hablar sobre el asunto. Todo transcurría como si hubieran comentado nada. 

Justo en la clase final del día, Bokune por las prisas dejó su libreta encima del banco, su amiga Saeko logró agarrarla antes que un par de chicos la tomaran, pues en el grupo había gente que sólo estaba viendo como molestar. Rápido guardó sus cosas y fue a buscarlo para entregársela, pero fue imposible, aunque corrió hasta donde estaba el estacionamiento del bus, no logró encontrarlo. Igual en la mañana del día siguiente lo vería, pensó. 

La chica llegó a su casa, comió y miró la tele un breve tiempo antes de comenzar a realizar sus deberes. Ya en la noche, en su cuarto, Saeko estaba arreglando sus cosas para el día siguiente, cuando se percató de la libreta de Bokune.  
-Mmm la libreta de ese torpe… ¿cómo es que no tiene cuidado? Si alguien más la ve, no creo que se la regrese. Tuviste suerte. Veamos… un poquito, tampoco estoy haciendo algo malo… bueno, le he salvado sus notas de esos buitres que destruyen todo, así que puedo ver ya que normalmente no me deja.

Fue y se sentó en la cama, como revisando una revista, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era una libreta de apuntes, sino de dibujos, dibujos muy pero muy subidos de tono.  
Al principio le dio risa, pero conforme fue avanzando entre las hojas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, según parecía algunos dibujos eran sospechosamente parecidos a ella.  
-Ay no, no es posible –dijo un tanto en risa de nervios.  
A pesar de ello, revisó el cuaderno de principio a fin, no sin tener la cara un tanto colorada. Al final la cerró y la volvió a guardar en su mochila.  
Distendió su cama y tras apagar la luz se acostó a dormir, cosa que difícilmente podía hacer, pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, por culpa de su amigo.  
Saeko comenzó a fantasear un poco, inició tocándose un pecho, luego como dudando si seguir o no, colocó la mano muy cerca de la entrepierna. Total, que un tantito no era nada, se convenció. Ya en ocasiones anteriores se había puesto juguetona con ella misma, sólo por curiosidad, así que no se sentía abrumada por el hecho de tener alguna fantasía ella sola de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente, se quedó de ver con Bokune en la biblioteca de la facultad. Ambos se registraron con sus carnets y fueron a buscar una mesa libre, la cual estaba frente a los vitrales que daban al jardín del inmueble, la luz natural lo era todo en esa cuestión.  
Un poco extrañado, después de que ambos se sentaran uno a cada lado de la mesa, Bokune le preguntó sobre la idea de estar ahí.

-Saeko, ¿estás segura que quieres estudiar aquí en lugar de ir a otro lado un poco más animado?  
-Segura, si, y espero que hayas traído tus apuntes contigo hoy.  
-Eso, bueno déjame revisar… omh…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, es sólo que creo que olvidé algo. Pero bueno, veamos, si… por aquí la dejé… cielos, es raro.  
Sin decir nada, Saeko colocó dos libretas en la mesa… Bokune de reojo miró y sin decir nada pensó para sus adentros, mientras su amiga abría su propia libreta…  
-No me digas que no traes tu libreta, eres muy irresponsable.  
-No es eso, rayos… Bueno, qué más da… 

Bokune sacó de su mochila una libreta un poco más pequeña de unas 75 hojas de grosor. Al ver eso, Saeko comenzó a dudar si la libreta que ella había recogido, era de él, ya que su letra no era como la que él tenía hecha en aquella libreta donde estaba estudiando.

Luego de un rato de estar cotejando discretamente la letra en ambas libretas, llegó a la conclusión de que si era él quién había hecho los dibujos, así que se armó de valor y con una actitud y tanto fría hizo su movimiento:  
-Oye Bokune.  
-Sí, dime.  
-¿Esta libreta no es tuya? –Inquirió tranquilamente mientras se la mostraba. –Mira aquí hay unos apuntes, pero más adelante tiene unas cosas raras así como que dibujitos y eso.  
Entonces fue que Bokune miró la libreta, y se quedó en silencio sepultural.  
-Saeko, ¡¿por qué andas tomando lo que no es tuyo?! –dijo un tanto impresionado.  
La reacción se escuchó hasta donde estaba la encargada, a lo cual sólo hizo el ademán de silencio mientras los miraba de reojo. Unos cuantos rieron tímidamente y otros más desaprobaron el abruto con una discreta tos semi forzada.

Bokune se sintió descubierto… pero no por los dibujos en sí, si no por lo que representaban. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Y siguiendo en voz baja:  
-Bueno, me quedé con la idea de una modelo, y tú estabas ese día hablando sobre el futuro al terminar y sin querer… bueno si, me di la libertad de hacer algo. La verdad es que me atraes mucho Saeko, aunque no es la mejor forma de decirlo. – A lo cual se quedó mirándola.  
-¿Tanto como para di… para hacer esto? – Dijo ella tratando de no ser escuchada por los demás.  
-¿Qué esperabas? Bueno así me gusta expresarme.  
Saeko tomó su libreta, la guardó y se despidió tranquilamente… a pesar de que le temblaban un poco las rodillas, y salió con rumbo desconocido.  
Bokune tomó su libreta, la hojeó un momento, hasta que un profesor que iba pasando detrás de él, lo vio con semejantes apuntes, y lo amonestó por estar de morboso.

Continue...


End file.
